So We Meet Again
by misslove852
Summary: OneParter Rory and Jess see each other five years after the season finale. What could they possibly say to each other? Rating just for language. Read and Review! If it's a LITERATI that's up to you.


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N Just some random idea I got. Over done, maybe. So what? Don't know if it's crap or not, sorry if it is. Review anyway.

They hadn't seen each other in five years. A lot can happen in five years. He went back to school and is finishing his last year of college. He works part time writing book reviews for small magazines and makes enough to live okay.

She went back to school in California two years after she dropped out of Yale but transferred to New York to be closer to home. She had stayed with Logan for another year, but soon broke up because he didn't make her feel complete anymore. He didn't understand her enough and just wanted to mess around, not taking much seriously. Lorelai and her had patched things up, but hadn't gotten their old relationship back. No matter how they want it back, one mistake can change entire lives forever. Rory finally understood why Jess left, the same reason she left.

_He looks good_ she thought to herself. They were sitting in one of her favorite coffee shops at a table next to the window. Jess had seen her at a book store he frequently visited. She looked different. She no longer held that innocent, naive glow that had long ago attracted him to her. She seemed older, colder and more mature. Like she had just gotten through some tough shit. He didn't know how right he was.

He asked her for coffee, as friends, and she agreed. She led him through the bustling New York streets like a true native.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I feel very urban today." _

"_Oh yeah, the plaid just screams urban." _

"_I think I look like a native."_

"_How well do you know Manhattan?"_

"_I've been here a few times. We saw The Bangles here." _

"_When was that, twenty years ago?"_

"_It was a reunion and they were great." _

"_Yeah, they're okay." _

"_And a couple years ago Mom drove us in to shop, and she couldn't find a good parking _

_place and all of the parking lots were a total rip-off, so she kept making U-turns and cutting off taxis and we were being screamed at in so many different languages that we just turned around and drove home and bought a Hummel at the curio store in Stars Hollow."_

"_How very adventurous." _

"_I'm just saying I'm no stranger to the Big Apple."_

"_You are if you're calling it the Big Apple." _

"_So I don't have the lingo down yet, but at least I have the attitude."_

"_You do, huh?" _

"_Oh yeah. When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop, there was this guy and he was just standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I just fixed him with a really withering stare"…_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"_There's a record store you should check out. It's run by this insane freak who's like a walking encyclopedia for every punk and garage-band record ever made. Catalog numbers. . .it's crazy. The place is right out of High Fidelity."_

"_Let's go." _

"_Okay."_

"_Where you going?"_

"_Subway." _

"_I thought we were gonna walk." _

"_It's fifteen blocks. Come on, I think you'll like it." _

"_Do they allow hot dogs in the subway?" _

"_You are so an out-of-towner."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So there they are, sitting in a coffee shop in an awkward and tense silence. She looks at everything but him, wanting to avoid his eyes. She finally settles on looking at her hands on the table. "So, what's been going these past five years? I haven't seen you on TV. Miss Amapour."

"Not much, dropped out of school, took a break working for a book store and finished school recently. Got a job on the New York Times as a journalist. The usual." She says completely nonchalantly her eyes showing no emotion, no spark. Just a mirror of his own eyes.

"Huh. Why'd you drop out? The last time I checked you were set on staying put, right where you were in school." She doesn't flinch and her eyes stay emotionless.

"That was before Dean, Logan, the Huntzbergers, and the yacht."

"Yacht?" Jess looks at her confused.

"Logan and I stole a yacht." She says, blushing the way she used to.

"Nice." He says nodding his head a bit, sitting back and taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about you?"

"I'm at school, getting my degrees. I work part time for Time magazine writing articles. Not much but it's life."

"That's good for you. I'm glad your life is getting on track." They sat there again in a tense silence. "I understand why you left." He was not expecting that. Questions, anger, and resentment was what he expected, but then again, she always did seem to surprise him.

"You do?"

"You were scared of me being disappointed of you; Luke was and you didn't want that from me. I was something that was right in your life, and you screwed it up. So you ran."

"And you aren't pissed? Huh. Weird."

"After I dropped out of Yale, two years after I moved to California. I couldn't take living in Stars Hollow or Hartford. So I tried to start new somewhere else. Being that far from home didn't work out well so here I am in NY. Close enough to home but not too close. I'm making my way through the world again and it feels great. I finally have my life back." He nods smiling at the fact that they were having a perfectly civil conversation over coffee and that they both seemed content in their lives.

"One question."

"Shoot."

"As crazy as I was to ask you to run away with me, did you at least want to go?"

A/N This is pretty different from anything I've wrote. A lot of things I have left for you to make fit to your liking. If you've read my other stories I am pretty sure you'd know my point of view on their relationship. The flashback is not mine, it's the actual script. Tell me whether you liked it, loved it or hated it. I just want some form of feed back. REVIEW!


End file.
